wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surfer Raspberry Torte Bear
Surfer Raspberry Torte is a female surfer bear and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta. Personality Sufer Raspberry Torte is a sweet and friendly girl who has a passion for surfing, although she had no experience. She tries to do what is best for everyone, but sometimes she will fall for trouble. She is generous and cares deeply for her friends. Season 1 In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", she is first seen watching the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Hotel advertisement, complimenting the surfers in the video, very excited to go work and surf. She quickly befriends Fin, Reef, Broseph and Johnny, as they all connected will cleaning up the party. Emma's job is a waitress at the Pirate Ship, and is made fun of due to her outfit but ignores it. Emma's time at the hotel is bad as she is roomed with a skunk in the staff rooms. Season 2 In The Wonder Pets' Birthday! Appearance Emma has lightly tanned skin (pale according to Lo), and orange red hair, always in a ponytail. She also has noticeable freckles. Civilian Emma wears a light pink t-shirt with pink shorts and shoes. She also wears a necklace with a shell on it. Surfing Emma wears a white bikini with a ring that hooks the top together. Sometimes when out of the water, she puts her shorts on. Work Outfit Surfer Raspberry Torte wears a work outfit. Past Info In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnnyalters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In "Board and Confused", Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her (under orders from Kelly, who found out about Emma's crush on him), ate worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting dumpster to find a key with a tiny surfboard attached to it. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma brings an outsider named Shep to the Office, her friends stop talking to her in response. It only gets worse when Shep and his friends camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail as Shep announces his plans for he and his friends to remain camped at the Office for the whole summer, which would have ruined the staff's ability to use the Office for surfing. Johnny finally come up with a plan to get rid of Shep and his friends that works (which involves elderly hotel guest Mr. Grizzle). Emma is grateful, but she is oblivious to the fact that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him, she decides to wear the guest's pink dress. When an important guest comes to review the hotel she helps Lo to get her back into the Penthouse. Emma even helps Lo and Fin to drag Mr. Stevens to the ocean to ride El Duderino. When she thought that Lo was leaving the staff dorm she seems sad, but when she found out Lo wasn't leaving she did seem a bit more relieved. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Surfers Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets